Kashmir
by TDCSI
Summary: Grissom and Sara go to a concert at a club together, then one thing leads to another. GSR as always, and it's rated M, you know me.


Disclaimer: CSI is not mine, but if it were Grissom would not be wearing a shirt in the season 9 promo as he lay in bed with Sara. That's just crap.

Okay, welcome back ya'll. This is just a little something that came to me a while ago but it's just been sitting around, until now. Thanks to Amanda Hawthorn for the fast beta work.

Enjoy

* * *

Kashmir

Grissom sat and stared at the contents he currently held in his hand. He glanced at the return address on the envelope trying to recall where he had heard the name before. A knock shook him from his trance.

"Hey, you look confused."

He pursed his lips. "Sara…" Grissom held out the envelope to her. "…Does this name look familiar to you?"

She studied it for a moment before her expression lightened. "Oh yeah, remember, this is that club owner whose wife was carjacked and murdered. We got a conviction on that." Sara then noticed he was holding something. "What's that?"

Grissom sighed. "They came with the letter, though I haven't a clue why." Sara reached down and snatched the item from his hand. "Help yourself."

"Thanks. Whoa!" She exclaimed as she read the tickets. "Griss, these are tickets to the private Led Zeppelin concert tomorrow night."

"I can read too."

"So, who are you taking?" She laid one ticket back on his desk but continued to hold the other one. "You do remember who assisted you on that case don't you?" Slowly Sara sank into the chair opposite him.

Grissom narrowed his eyes. "Nick?" Sara shook her head. "Then it must have been Catherine, she like Zeppelin."

"Griss!" Sara protested but then grinned when she noticed he was smiling. "Jerk," she chuckled as she set the ticket she had been holding on his desk.

"Careful about name calling. If you want to go so bad, why don't you just ask?"

"Oh please, please Griss, I'd do anything to go to that concert." Sara was on the verge of dropping to her knees and groveling. "I'll give up several vacation days."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "You don't take vacations."

"Please Griss…" Sara continued to beg.

"Fine."

"Yesssss!" Sara rushed around the desk and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you!"

Grissom grunted at the sudden contact and stiffened.

"Whoa you two!" Catherine just happened to enter during Sara's thanking embrace.

Sara released him and attempted to slow her breath. "Let me know when you want to leave tomorrow." He smiled at her and watched her leave. The minute Sara was in the hall she began squealing and skipping towards the break room.

"Did I miss something?" Catherine asked as she sat down.

"No. Can I help you?"

Catherine ignored the question and reached out and picked up the tickets. "No way! How did you get tickets to this?"

Grissom shrugged. "They came in the mail."

"How? This is a very private party kinda thing."

"And you would know how…?" He eyed Catherine.

She cleared her throat. "Well, I know that Dad's sending some whales there, and the kind of people that are going to be in attendance are not your typical seventies band followers."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you'll see." She replaced the ticket and dropped the folder in his inbox. "Can I…"

"No." He was quick to answer.

"Dammit." She stood and headed for the door. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Catherine spun around and pointed at Grissom. His eyes widened at the accusation he knew was coming. "Sara. That's why she was so excited. You're taking Sara." She slowly strode back towards him.

"So…"

"So, don't you get it?" At his blank stare she elaborated. "This will be the perfect opportunity to get in the sack with her."

"Excuse me?" His tone turned serious.

"Oh don't 'excuse me' Gil. I know how you look at her." Catherine sat back down.

He leaned forward. "And how would that be?"

"Like a piece of meat." Her voice lowed to a more seductive tone. "You want to take her in such a primal way even you can't hide it." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Ah-ha! See, your eyes are flaring up."

"Leave."

"Just trust me on this."

"Leave now."

"If she wears something leather or I guess for her it would be like a vinyl…"

"OUT!"

Catherine quickly stood and rushed towards the door but paused to add. "She'll put out." And before he could react she disappeared.

The next evening Grissom was losing an argument with himself. He was trying to picture the crowd that Catherine was making an attempt to describe. Assuming that if it were a group of rich people, they would be wearing spot coats. Grissom pulled on a black sports jacket and looked at himself in the mirror. With a grunt, he quickly shed it.

"This is ridiculous."

He then remembered the last Led Zeppelin concert he was at. Only it was in a stadium, and not in a private club. He recalled the size of the area, and knew that it would be a warm environment. After thinking it through and checking his watch, he was late; Grissom remained in a blue button up short sleeve oxford, and black slacks. He hoped it would be fairly dark and he could easily be hidden.

On his way to Sara's, Grissom constantly checked his watch. It continued to tell him that he was late. He was hoping that Sara would be like every other woman in the country and be late getting dressed herself. But when he saw her sitting on the front steps to her apartment building, he guessed wrong.

Sara stood up and ran to his car. He was speechless at the sight of her coming towards him. She opened the door and fell in. "Whew, I was hoping you wouldn't stand me up." Grissom continued to stare at her. She noticed and tried breaking the ice. "Oh look, we match." She referred to her blue tank top and black vinyl pants. Her make-up was on much darker than she wore at work, and her she wore her hair down, letting it curl naturally. It wasn't lost on Grissom that her top and pants didn't touch. There was a good five inch gap exposing her belly button. "Griss…"

"Huh?" He shook himself back to reality.

"Are we going?"

"Oh, um…yeah. Sorry." He put the car in gear and headed towards the club.

When they approached their destination, they were greeted by a screaming mob and people desperately trying to get in. A valet ran over to take his car keys, while he opened Sara's door. Once at the door, a bouncer checked their tickets and allowed them access.

As Grissom remembered, the club was small, but he figured there were a few hundred people crammed in there. "This is a fire hazard." He leaned towards Sara and had to practically yell over the music.

She grinned wildly. "I know." Sara broke away from him and headed towards the dancing crowd.

Grissom scanned the attire of several other men and decided he was dressed appropriately. The women that were hanging on the arms of the men however were much more scantily dressed. He made his way over to the bar and ordered a drink. He downed the scotch quickly and headed over to a place on the wall. After finding a spot that wasn't being used by several couples that were making out pretty hard, he looked for Sara.

The song changed and the familiar rips of the guitar filled the room. He quickly recognized the song and that's when he caught a glimpse of Sara. She was dancing by herself, her hips swaying with the music, her hands on her own body and oh how he wished they were his. Grissom sucked in a deep breath as she spotted him and using one finger, summoned him to her.

It was like being pulled by an invisible rope and he was helpless against its pull. He stopped a foot away from Sara and she began singing as she approached him. "You need coolin', baby I'm not foolin'" She circled him as he remained statuesque. "I'm gonna send ya back to schoolin' Way down inside, honey you need it." Sara slid her hands down his sides to his hips. "I'm gonna give you my love…"

Grissom felt his heart beginning to race; his breaths became shallow as he felt her hands touching him so seductively. He watched as she turned her back to him and slowly moved down towards the ground. Sweat was making her body glisten in the flashing lights, and he was quickly becoming hard.

The instrument solo had started, but Grissom wasn't focused on the music anymore. His body was being seduced by this enchanting woman. Then Catherine's remark echoed in his brain. Grissom never took Sara as the kind of woman who would invite a man to her bed on the first date, but by the way she was moving against his body he had to second guess that thought.

She rose up and faced him. Her hair was glistening from sweat and Grissom felt the urge to touch it. Sara beat him to it and raised her arms running her fingers through her hair as her hips continued to move very close to him. With her hands still in her hair Sara closed her eyes and leaned backwards giving him the view of her stomach as her top rose up higher. When she returned to a standing position she glanced at him. "Come on Gil, dance."

Grissom raised his eyebrows at her. Sara let out a throaty laugh that made him even more aroused as the next song started. He knew it instantly as the cymbals from the drum intro filled the room. It had become his anthem for his sex life. Sara took his hands in hers and placed them on her still moving hips. The sweat from her body was like acid on his hands, but he decided that it was a good feeling. Her body was emitting so much heat; he couldn't help but wonder if she got this hot during sex.

Sara turned and pressed her sweetly rounded ass into his groin and ground back onto his erection. Grissom's hands tightened around her and he thought his heart was going to explode as fast as it was beating. She then leaned back into him and stopped moving. Her head was on his shoulder as she sang the last line. "It's been a long time, been a long time, been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, time."

The band announced that they were taking a short break and left the stage. Sara smiled and fanned herself. Grissom leaned closer to her. "Having fun?"

"Yes." She continued to breath heavy and fan herself.

"Want to get a drink?" He motioned towards the bar.

"Sure."

Grissom placed his hand in the small of her back as he led her towards the bar. He enjoyed the feel of sweat on her body, as his hand touched her exposed skin. "I'll have a scotch, double, and…" He glanced at Sara.

"Mojito for me." The bartender nodded and went to prepare their drinks.

Grissom watched Sara as she continued to try and cool herself down. He wanted to say something but found it more enjoyable just to watch her. As his eyes snaked down, he remembered he wanted to ask about her pants. "Where did you get those?"

"These…?" She glanced down at her pants. "I've had them forever. Just never found the right event to wear them for."

"Ah." He tilted his head and looked at her ass. "Well you look good in them."

"Thanks." She watched him carefully not knowing if her not so subtle advances on him were taking effect.

Their drinks arrived and they stood at the bar and enjoyed them as they talked about the crowd. Grissom described the older men as cradle robbers and Sara was loose to throw the word tramp around. Grissom loosened up and laughed freely with her. Before the band returned they headed for the bathrooms.

Grissom stood at the urinal and listened to the moaning and groaning that was coming from an occupied stall. He washed his hands and left them to their business. Sara grabbed him as he came out. "What took you so long?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh yeah." She pulled him over towards the women's restroom door and pushed it open. "Check that out!"

"Sara!" Grissom was about to close his eyes but they stopped short. He could hear Sara giggling as he observed the couple.

A man not much older than Grissom had his 'tramp', as previously described by Sara, against the wall. Her legs were in the air as he thrusted wildly into her.

"Okay, enough porn for you." Sara pulled him away.

Grissom was beside himself. "At least the couple in the men's room (was) were in a stall."

She laughed. "I always wondered what it would be like against a wall."

He froze and she released his hand as she returned to the dance floor. Now his body was heating up. His lower abdomen churning, demanding that he do something about his desire. The next song started and Sara slowly started her dance of seduction. This time Grissom didn't wait for her to come to him.

His hands found her hips quickly and he pulled her into him. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck as Grissom swayed his hip with hers. She would push forward to purposely graze his straining erection.

The slow steady beat from the drums and the tune from the guitars as the song 'Kashmir' filled the air, caused a spark of electricity between them. Sara closed the distance and pressed her lips to his swat laden neck. She licked the salty perspiration.

Grissom shuddered and let one hand slide up her back under her top. The other slid down and cupped her ass pulling her as close as she could get. Sara moaned against his skin, and straddled one of his legs pressing herself against his thigh. Grissom's hand explored her back and found out that she wasn't wearing a bra. He was quickly losing control as she lapped at his neck.

Sara felt him stop and she pushed back thinking she had gone too far with him, but his eyes were sparkling and burning with desire. She knew he was thinking the same thing she was. They released their hold on one another and walked away from the dancing group. Sara held his hand and led him back to a darkened corner of the club.

Grissom spun her and quickly had her pinned against the wall. His lips crashed into hers, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. She graciously accepted and as their tongues dueled, Sara had her hands between them trying to make short work of his belt, but his hands stopped her.

"What?" She breathed heavily as he licked the sweat from her neck.

He broke away to say, "Not here."

Sara suddenly felt disappointed until something began to creep down the back of her pants. Grissom's mouth reconnected with her neck and in between nibbles and kisses he said, "We need to take this somewhere else."

They refused to break contact with each other as they impatiently waited for the valet to bring Grissom's car around. He had his hands wrapped around Sara's slowly cooling body, while she continued to keep him aroused. Her lips slowly and seductively enjoyed the perspiration still lingering on his neck, occasionally using her tongue.

Grissom was relieved when his car arrived. He tipped the valet and received a sly grin from the man during the exchange. Without a second thought, Grissom drove away from the club.

Sara leaned towards him. "Mmmm, now we're alone." She reached over and ran her hand down his chest letting it come to rest over his belt. Using one hand, she began to unbuckle his belt. Sara watched as Grissom sucked in a deep breath and held it, his eyes focused on the traffic as he drove.

"Where to?" He asked without glancing down knowing what her intentions were.

By now Sara had his belt and pants undone. Her hand was slowly stroking the bulge under his boxers. "I don't care." She carefully pulled his erection free, and gently blew a warm breath over the leaking head.

Grissom swallowed hard and tried to focus on driving, but when he felt her mouth slowly envelope him. He gripped the wheel with all of his might trying not to wreck the car and kill them. The street lights provided a soft illumination as he glanced down to see Sara as she worked him. Grissom rolled his eyes in the back of his head as she sped up. He released a groan, her name escaping his lips. Sara increased the pressure around his shaft with her hand and hummed against him as her mouth continued over him.

The street signs were a blur, but he knew his home was only a few blocks away. He hoped she wouldn't finish him before they got to his place where he could properly show her how much she meant to him.

Sara worked him more furiously in a desperate attempt to get him to come before they arrived at their destination. Just as she felt him body strain, the piercing sound of metal crushing shattered her ears. Grissom instinctively held her close to him as the car finished spinning around and came to a stop. He carefully lifted her from his lap. "Are you okay?"

She put a hand to her head and looked around. "What happened?"

"We were hit." He managed to put his throbbing erection back into his pants and push open the door. "Come on." Grissom held out his hand, helping Sara from the car. Sirens echoed through the night, and he hoped they were coming his way when he noticed by-standers on their phones. He led her to the curb. "Sit down."

"What about the other driver?" Sara glanced at the other vehicle. The front end was crushed in and the driver was clamoring out of his car.

Grissom rushed over to assist the man as he stumbled away from the heap of metal. "Hang on there buddy." He reached out to steady him. The man stood and exhaled. "Whew." Grissom waved a hand in front of his face to detour the alcohol drenched air. He led the man over near Sara and sat him down. The instant he was seated, the man passed out.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Sara said sarcastically. Grissom shrugged and looked at his car. She winced as she also looked, noticing the damage. "I hope you have good insurance."

They sat together on the curb when the first emergency vehicle rolled up. Several EMT's rushed to their side. Grissom indicated that they were fine, but the other man may need assistance. An ambulance and several police cars were soon to follow. While a few officers were looking over the scene, another one took the liberty to get their statements.

"So, you didn't see the car coming?"

Sara glanced down at the asphalt not wanting the officer to know the whole truth. "Um…no. I was dozing in the passenger seat."

He cleared his throat. "I see. What about you, did you notice the other vehicle?"

"No." Grissom noticed that Sara was grinning and avoiding his look. "I am several blocks from my house. I just wanted to get home. We're both very tired."

"I understand."

Sara lifted her head when she noticed another vehicle pull up. "Oh great." She stepped back and sat down. Grissom looked himself and noticed Catherine approaching them and sighed heavily.

"Gil, what happened? Are you guys all right?"

"Catherine, we're fine." Grissom told her. His gaze drifted past her as a tow truck hooked onto his car. "My car's totaled."

"Well at least you guys are okay." She was quick to notice Sara's attire before turning her attention back to Grissom. Her eyes made a quick scan over his form. "Um…do you guys need a ride home?"

Grissom chewed on his lip while Sara buried her face in her hands. They agreed and Catherine drove them the remainder of the distance to Grissom's house. He assumed the night was ruined, but just as they pulled in the drive, Catherine's phone rang.

"Aww hell. Guys, I've got to go."

"No problem." Sara climbed out of the car and waited for Grissom to get out as well.

He cleared his throat. "Thanks for the ride Catherine." She winked at him and smiled before leaving.

They watched the tail lights fade into the darkness. Grissom turned to face Sara and was practically attacked by her. Her lips crashed into his as his arms wrapped around her. It didn't take long before they were in a frenzy of passion. Grissom managed to open the door while kissing Sara at the same time.

The instant the door was closed Sara pulled her top over her head as she walked into the living area. She seductively glanced at Grissom as he crossed the room towards her. His fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt as he went. Their bodies were close once again, and as they began losing themselves in their kiss, Grissom lifted Sara up off of the ground. Her legs wrapped around him as he carried her towards his bedroom.

Grissom set her down on the bed and was quick to hover over her. When their lips parted, both of them sucked in desperate gasps of air. Sara's hands were in his hair when she realized that he was making short work of her pants. His chest was heaving as he removed the shiny obstruction, and stepped out of his own barrier.

Her arms were open as he settled between her legs and carefully eased his weight over her. She could feel his need gently nudge her desire. "I need you." Sara hissed as she gripped his shoulders.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and gently pushed forward until he filled her completely. Grissom hissed at the feel of finally being buried in her. Sara dug her finger nails into his skin as he set up a slow steady pace. She used her tongue to toy with his ear and could feel his reaction.

Grissom grunted as Sara dug her nails in deeper. "Mmm, right there Gil, mmmmm…"

It was all he could do to hold on as he sped up his thrusts. Sara had a thin layer of perspiration on her skin, and it drove him crazy. He could feel the heat she emitted as their bodies overheated with lust and passion.

"Gil…mmmmm…" Sara began to moan and her body shuddered as she fell into oblivion.

"Sar…." He couldn't finish her name as her body convulsed with pleasure under him. Grissom's teeth gritted as he pushed as deep into her as he could before releasing his love and passion for her. He thrust into her lazily a few more times before nearly collapsing on top of her.

Sara held him in place, not wanting to break contact. Their breathing was ragged but they were slowly regaining control. Eventually Sara let him go and they arranged themselves so they were comfortably under the sheets in each other's arms.

"Gil…"

"Hmm…" he hummed blissfully as he fought the gentle pull of sleep.

"If I knew that all it took was Led Zeppelin to get you into bed, I would have tried it a long time ago." She smiled and snuggled into his warm side, letting the scent of him invade her senses.

Grissom smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I would have fallen into your bed long ago if I wasn't so dense."

* * *

Okay, so now that you made it this far, do me a favor and leave a little review before hitting the shower.

TDCSI


End file.
